A Fight for Love
by Skylinger
Summary: Sarah and Jareth miss each other but can only be together if she finds her way back to the underground before Midnight on Beltane. The High Queen can't help but maybe her daughter can. Even if Sarah finds her way she may have to fight to claim her King
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer – Characters of the Labyrinth belong to Jim Henson not me. Characters not in the movie are my own creations. Any character names that appear in any labyrinth related things are coincidence. **

**A Fight for Love**

**Chapter One**

**(Sarah is our choice)**

Sarah sat in the park looking out at the trees. She had a lot of friends and her family and she had become close but she always felt like something was missing. The dark haired girl missed the magic of the Labyrinth. Sarah had always immersed herself in fairytales but they didn't seem to be enough anymore. Not after being in the Underground.

She sighed wondering if she would ever see the Goblin King again. The girl knew she'd hurt him but she couldn't surrender her brother so selfishly. It was her mistake and she had to correct it. Even at the cost of her happiness.

Hearing a clock chime she looked at it. Her time in the park was up. "I miss you Jareth. I miss you and your Labyrinth." Sadly she got up and slowly made her way home.

Sitting on a branch just out of view was a white barn owl. Even in owl form you could see his sadness. The King watched her until she was out of view before leaving the branch and heading back to his own world.

If he hadn't been so focused on Sarah he might have noticed a pair of doves.

"Isn't there anything we can do mother?" Princess Selina asked.

Queen Jasmine materialized next to her daughter. "No. Sarah must find her own way back to the underground."

"We can't help her?" Selina begged.

"Sarah…" Seeing her daughter's pleading eyes she sighed. "We cannot directly help her." The princess looked at her mother questioningly. "We can guide her to where she can gain knowledge but as the High Queen and princess we cannot interfere."

Selina smiled as understanding came to her. While they couldn't tell her where to go or what to do there were ways of giving her hints. "Thank you mother." Selina instantly transformed to her dove form and flew away.

"What are you doing?" The High King demanded appearing before his wife.

"You may have made your choice husband but Sarah is mine." Queen Jasmine announced.

"You're choice isn't even in the underground."

"Sarah will find her way. She'll be there."

"She's Human and mortal. Havanah is Fae and from a very powerful family," King Riodan reminded his wife.

"Jareth Loves Sarah and she loves him."

"You don't know that."

"Yes husband I do. You may have gotten your way where Torrance is concerned but not Jareth. I will see him married to the woman he loves!" The queen disappeared in a shower of petals.

King Riodan shook his head. "What is it with dramatic females?" He huffed. Once he knew his wife was gone he smirked. "For once I hope I am wrong." He waived his hand and disappeared.

Selina flew toward the Victorian house that belonged to Sarah's parents. She landed on a branch and watched. The girl was inside reading to her brother. The High Princess transformed. With a smile she reached to a nearby flower and with a wave of her hand a tiny fairy appeared.

"Luna, I need your help."

"Highness," The tiny creature said with a bow.

"You see the girl there?"

"Is that not the Champion of the Labyrinth?" The fairy said recognizing her. Selina nodded confirming the fairy's recognition. "What would you have me do?"

"Watch over her Luna. Alert me if danger comes her way."

"Protect her?"

"Yes," Selina told her. "Protect the woman I want as my brother's wife." The princess almost laughed at seeing the fairy beam with joy. "Careful. She must be kept secret at least until she reaches the underground. I will do what I can but you may need to assist her at times."

"I will do it!" The blue fairy said happily. "I will not fail you my Princess."

"Luna before you say yes completely you must understand your queen may object," Selina warned. "She may wish to see Havanah as Jareth's wife."

The tiny creature crossed her arms and scowled. "Havanah is not worthy of being King Jareth's wife. I will obey you and protect Lady Sarah. She will make the Labyrinth and the King Happy again."

"Even against your queen?" The High Princess questioned.

"I swear my allegiance to you first High Princess. I will look after our chosen." Selina nodded pleased and in a shower of petals like her mother she disappeared.

"Havanah…no!" Luna said and getting closer to the window sat in a flower to watch more closely.


	2. Chapter 2 Free to help

**Chapter Two**

**(Free to help)**

Sarah sat in her bedroom window seat looking out the open window at the star filled sky. Thoughts of the Goblin King raced through her head. A tear slid down her cheek as she remembered how much she had wanted to stay with him.

"I wish I knew a way for us to be together Jareth. I wish a fairy would show up and tell me how to reach you."

The blue fairy smiled. After two days of watching the girl and trying to leave subtle hints to the girl, she had finally been given the freedom to reveal herself.

"There is a way."

Sarah's head jerked up and looked back into her room. She gasped as she saw a tiny glowing blue fairy. "Are you really here?"

Luna smiled warmly at the girl. "Yes my lady. By your words, I can now help you."

"My words?"

"What no one knew…. And he had given her certain magical powers," The blue fairy said reciting part of the book to her. "One power being the ability to call on fairies. I'm Luna."

Sarah smiled and then bit her lip in a nervous gesture. "Is there really a way I could see him again Luna?" Her eyed filled with hope.

"I cannot say it will be easy but yes."

"What do I have to do?" Sarah asked as her heart surged with hope.

"Do you truly love him?" The fairy asked. The creature knew she didn't need the champion to answer. She saw the love Sarah held for the King of Goblins in her beautiful green eyes.

"I do. I know I hurt him but… I couldn't sacrifice my brother Luna. I couldn't be that selfish." The girl continued as she looked down at the ground. "I made a mistake and I had to right it," She said looking up at the fairy with pleading eyes.

"You must go to the underground through an ancient means," The fairy informed her. "Only then can you be in his fae presence once again."

"What ancient means? I don't understand Luna."

"There are portals in different places within the mortal realm that will transport you into the fae world. You must use one of those portals."

"Where are they?" Sarah asked becoming excited.

"Where the Fae are still believed to exist. England, Ireland, Scotland."

"So I just have to go to one of these places?"

"Yes but the portals are only open at certain times."

"Beltane and Samhain."

The little fairy smiled at her. "Beltane and Samhain are two of the times yes."

"There are other times?" Sarah asked.

"Imbolic, Yule, and Lughnasadh." Sarah blinked causing the little fairy to giggle. "You humans are so funny. You think the Fae can only come twice a year."

"That's not true! Jareth can come at any time." Sarah said defensively.

"True enough," Luna agreed.

"Is there a specific time I should go?" The dark haired girl inquired.

"Before Beltane." The fairy said too quickly.

Sarah looked at her questioningly. Curious she said, "Is there something I don't know that I should?"

Luna sighed and sat down on the girl's nightstand. "King Jareth has until Midnight on Beltane to take a wife of his choosing. If he fails his father will decide."

"Has his father already…" Seeing the fairy nod she stopped. "Does Jareth…"

"Oh no! He doesn't want Havanah and neither do any of his subjects. She's cruel and heartless!" The fairy said and shuddered at the thought. "Many hope the champion will return."

"Cham…me?"Luna smiled and nodded. "Does he …" The fairy nodded knowing what she was about to ask.

Sarah's green eyes lit up in both joy and hope. Jareth loved her. Hearing his subjects did as well, brought thoughts of her friends into her mind. "I can't let them down." The only question was how would she get to the other side of the world? She was in Virginia. Her father and stepmother were bound to notice she was missing if she was gone for more than a couple hours.

The Dark haired girl thought for a moment and then looked at the blue fairy. "Can you get me to one of those places?"

"Sorry my lady but I don't possess that ability."

"I have to get there; I just don't know how. Maybe I'll get an idea after some rest. You're welcome to stay." Sarah changed into her pjs and crawled into bed. Luna flew over to her pillow and lay down. Taking a scarf out from her night stand she covered the small fairy. Barely laying her head down the champion was asleep.

Luna smiled at the sleeping young woman. She couldn't believe the girls thoughtfulness toward her. Sensing a fae presence the fairy left the pillow and went to the window. Seeing Princess Selina she smiled. The window was slightly open so she flew out to see the high princess.

"You look very pleased. Has Sarah figured it out?"

"Jareth gave her the ability to call on fairies. She called on me without even knowing."

"Sarah knows then?" Princess Selina asked wanting confirmation.

"Yes but…she doesn't know how to get there. What do I do?" The fairy's concern was evident on her face.

The High Princess thought for a moment. This was a problem. Luna couldn't carry her across an ocean and Selina could not directly help. Or at least she herself couldn't help the girl. She smiled as an idea came to her. She couldn't take the girl but that didn't mean someone else couldn't.

"Stay with Sarah. I have an idea." In a shower of petals the princess disappeared.

Luna flew back into the window and back to the Champion's pillow. "Don't worry Lady Sarah, Princess Selina will find a way." The fairy laid down and let herself fall into a light sleep.

Selina arrived at the home of Professor Marley Madison within moments. She quickly went to the back door and knocked. She waited patiently and a few moments later the back door opened to reveal a woman in her early 40's.

"Your Highness," The tall red haired woman said upon seeing her. Instantly she bowed her head to the Fae Princess.

"No Marley please. May I enter?"

"Of course," She said. Stepping back she opened the door wider so the Fae woman could enter.

Selina entered the house and smiled at the woman's large but under used kitchen. Everything was neat and tidy. Dried flowers were displayed in wreaths. The scent of mulberry potpourri filled the air. Slowly she turned to face the woman who had just closed the door. "I need your help Marley."

"You need my help?" She asked surprised. Marley had accepted help from Selina in the past and had learned a great deal of information about the fae and many other creatures from the princess. The announcement the High Princess would need her help with anything was mind boggling. "Please," she said and gestured to her kitchen table. "A cup of Tea?" The woman offered.

"That would be lovely, thank you."

Marley had already made a teapot of hot water as she liked to have tea before bed. She poured them both a cup and then fixing both the way she and the princess liked it she went to the table and placed the cup before the blonde fae woman.

"Alright Highness, while I can't imagine how I could ever help you, what do you need me to do for you?"

Selina smiled. "You remember the stories I told you of the Fae? One of which being Havanah?" The princess watched as the redhead visually shuddered. "She's set to be betrothed to my brother come Beltane."

"No!" Marley said shocked. "He…"

"No Jareth doesn't love her he loves the champion."

"Something tells me there is more to this story."

Selina nodded and then began telling the college professor the story of Jareth falling in love with a mortal girl. The professor listened in silence as she received the sad news Jareth could not currently go to Sarah and because of fae law they could never be together.

"That is a sad tale and I feel sorry for your brother's situation but I don't see where that leads to me," Marley said at the end of the story.

"The only way Sarah and Jareth can have any chance of being together is if she gets to the underground herself. I need you to help her Marley." Before the human could speak she added, "She's here in this town. Her name is Sarah Williams she…"

"Sarah Williams?" The professor said shocked.

"You know her?" Selina inquired.

"Yes. I help out the Drama club at times." The professor got a smile and tears entered her eyes. "The man she can't speak of that she's so in love with is your brother. Of course I'll help. In fact I may even have an idea."

Selina regarded the woman with interest. "I'm listening."

"You're not allowed to directly help remember? I'll get Sarah to England over Christmas. She can cross through during Yule correct?"

The princess smiled pleased. "Yes. Do you really think you can?"

"Yes. I've been asked several times to help out at the University of London. They've been trying to get me to bring our drama club there for a presentation of a Christmas Wish. I'll contact them and then Sarah's step mother."

"Excellent!" Princess Selina said rising to her feet. "I'll contact you in a week to see how things are progressing."

"I look forward to it." She smiled as the princess disappeared in a shower of petals. "Selina does make a beautiful exit." A glance at the floor however made her sigh. "A little messy though," She added as Petals now lay strewn across the floor.

**Author's note: Please review. It only takes a couple seconds.**


	3. Chapter 3 Professor to the Rescue

**Chapter Three**

**(Professor to the Rescue)**

It was just after 3pm when Professor Marley Madison pulled up to the Williams house. She knew Sarah would still be at school so this was the perfect time to speak with the girl's stepmother.

She parked her Silver Jaguar in the driveway and headed for the door. She walked up the couple of steps and crossing the doorbell waited patiently for Mrs. Williams to answer the door.

"Professor Madison?" Diane said surprised to see her.

"Hello Diane. May I have a moment?"

"Sure come on in," She said opening the screen door. Professor Madison wiped her feet on the mat and entered the Williams Victorian styled home. "Sarah isn't here."

"Yes I know. I wanted to speak to you without her around."

"Is something wrong?" Diane asked taking a seat and gesturing for the older woman to sit and join her.

"No. I've been asked to go to London over Christmas break and bring the Drama club with me to perform a Christmas Wish."

"That's wonderful!" Diane said. "How exciting for the club. What does this have to do with Sarah though? She's not actually part of the Drama club."

"Yes I know the universities rule you must be a junior," The professor said annoyed. "I would still like to take Sarah with me. She's very helpful to the Drama club and Professor Jennings is all for it." Diane went to speak but Marley spoke first. "Her me out before you make a decision." Reluctantly Diane agreed.

"I understand you are all planning to go to your parents for Christmas."

"Yes we are."

"I also know your parents are not very welcoming to Sarah. This would give you the opportunity to have a calm family Christmas with your parents and Sarah a chance to see London. Especially after her mother flaked out on her last year. I'll take very good care of her and I know she'd love it. Wouldn't it make things easier for all of you with your family as well?"

Diane thought for a minute. She hated to admit the professor was right. While she and Sarah got along very well now Diane's parents were not welcoming toward the dark haired girl. As much as she wanted a family Christmas she knew deep down Sarah would be miserable with them.

"Alright Sarah can go with you. She would have more fun helping the Drama club than listening to my mother rant she doesn't like her," Diane sighed. "I'll get her father to agree. We're going to be gone for two weeks though."

"Actually we'll be leaving the morning after they get out of school for vacation," Professor Madison informed the dark blonde woman. "We aren't scheduled to get back till the day before we get back. It won't be a problem. If nothing else she will stay with me till she's where she belongs."

"Alright. I'll tell Sarah tonight."

"Excellent!" Marley said and rose to her feet. "Thank you Diane this will mean a lot to her." Diane nodded and Marley headed out before the dark haired girl returned home. Smiling happily she headed home; the High Princess would be pleased.

* * *

Sarah was beyond excited about going to London over Christmas break. Not only was she going to get to hang out in London but she was going to help out with the Drama club and she Thought Professor Madison was one of the best English professor's ever.

The dark haired girl didn't know how she'd gotten so lucky but she didn't care. She could do everything she was supposed to and look for a way to the underground as well. Sarah was going to find her way back to Jareth no matter what.

"Come in," She called hearing a knock on her door as she packed for the trip she'd take in only a couple days.

"Packing again?" Diane commented. "Haven't you already packed and repacked three times?" The woman asked amused.

"Six, but who's counting?" Sarah and Diane both giggled.

Diane walked over and hugged the young woman she'd finally become close to. "I wanted this to be a family Christmas but I know you wouldn't have fun there. I'm glad to see you so excited about your trip. Professor Madison seems very nice and… she certainly seems to like you."

"Yeah Professor Madison is great!" Sarah said openly praising Marley. "She's so interesting in class and…"

"I didn't think you had a class with her."

"Technically I don't but she lets me listen in and participate during her Folklore class," the dark haired girl said with a guilty smile. Diane smiled. Something told her the girl wasn't supposed to be in the class but the professor was essentially sneaking her in.

"Here," The woman aid taking out a small velvet box from her blazer pocket. "Open it?" She said seeing the girl's surprised face.

Slowly Sarah opened the box to reveal a Beautiful emerald and diamond ring. The center of the ring was a diamond. Diamonds surrounded it. A row of emeralds that made the shape of a heart followed after and then another row of diamonds. "So you'll know no matter whether we are together or apart we love you." Taking out the ring the woman put it on her right ring finger.

A few tears rolled down Sarah's cheeks as she clung to her stepmother. "You'll never know how much this means to me." Diane hugged her back before leaving the room. Sarah looked down at the ring on her right hand. Even in the underground she'd have a part of her families love with her.

**Author's Note: I know this chapter is short but the next one will be longer; it will also take Sarah to England. Those of you wondering yes Luna will accompany her. **


	4. Chapter 4 On Her Way

**Chapter 4**

**(On Her Way)**

Sarah was more than a little excited as she arrived at the school with Professor Madison. She'd miss her family but the idea of getting back to the underground finally made her internally stay in a constant "happy dance".

"Ready Sarah?" The read haired woman asked.

"You have no idea!" Sarah said cheerfully as she got out of the car.

The woman smiled at her getting out. 'Oh yes I do,' She thought to herself. The professor walked around to the back of her Gold colored Toyota Camry and opened the back. She pulled out her large rolling luggage and then helped the dark haired girl get her own out. "Let's go."

Sarah didn't argue as she happily followed her professor out of the parking lot and up to a Charter bus that was parked in front of the school waiting to take the students and professors to the airport.

"Hello Sarah," Professor Jennings said upon seeing the dark haired girl.

"Hi Professor Jennings. Thanks for letting me come."

"Are you kidding? We need you!" Henry Parks announced walking up taking Sarah's bag from her. "You're too helpful not to come!" The Senior announced.

"Thanks," She said a slight blush forming.

"Yeah we have to have you!" Kara Masters agreed. "Come on Sarah!" The blonde woman took Sarah's hand and pulled her along behind her and onto the bus.

"It really wouldn't be right without her," Professor Jennings commented.

"No, it wouldn't," Marley Madison agreed. "Thanks for helping…"

"Forget it," The blonde woman replied. "The rule is stupid anyway. "Sarah's not a trouble maker; she's a sweet heart. Let's get going." Marley nodded and the two women boarded the bus. A few moments later the bus pulled away from the curb and headed for the airport.

Sitting on a barrette in Sarah's hair; in plain sight, and yet unseen, was Luna.

Professor Madison looked back and internally smirked. She alone besides Sarah knew of the tiny winged creatures' presence. 'Soon you'll both be where you belong,' The red haired woman thought to herself.

* * *

Princess Selina walked through the palace hallway with a very pleased smile on her face. Things were going quite well. Marley had been successful in convincing Sarah's parents to let her take her to London and it wouldn't be long and both women would be in London.

"Tell me that smile on your face is good news," Queen Jasmine said before rubbing the side of her head. "I seem to be initiated with bad news today; even Havana arriving in three days," The queen added openly annoyed.

The princess approached her mother and leaning over whispered into her mother's ear, "Marley and Sarah should be headed for London as we speak."

"Thank the stars!" Queen Jasmine said delighted. "Almost halfway then." Selina smiled and nodded excited. "Careful though, we both know things never go as easily as we want. You're father isn't to know yet." Selina went instantly calm and gave a rather royal nod. "Keep watch?"Seeing her daughter look at her questioningly she said, "We can't interfere but we can watch." Selina smiled and instantly disappeared in a shimmer of petals. "My day is finally looking up." Pleased the queen headed for the kitchens to discuss meals for the upcoming guests.

* * *

Riodan couldn't help but be impressed as he watched Sarah and Marley Madison board the plane bound for London. 'It seems my daughter is smarter than I thought.' The King of the Fae had everyone believing Havanah was his choice for Jareth's bride but in truth it wasn't. Riodan didn't actually care for Havanah or her family. She was simply from a very powerful family and he didn't think Jareth could gain the woman he loved. There was also the problem that some would oppose Jareth marrying a woman that had been a runner.

The King knew his son's heart belonged to Sarah though. Jareth hadn't been the same since he'd met Sarah. There were no more wild nights with women or constant parties. Jareth spent any free time trying to watch Sarah from a distance.

As the door to the boarding area closed the king frowned. Sarah was certainly on her way to the underground but even if she made it there she and Jareth would have to fight to be together. It wouldn't be easy and they would be tested. They would face what others of the underground never did. They would have to prove how strong they were together and apart.

Selina saw it as a matter of getting Sarah to the underground but Riodan knew better. Havanah was from a powerful family. Jareth and Sarah would need allies and he could not help them. The King of the Fae had to appear neutral and even distant where Sarah was concerned. It wasn't fair but it was the way it must be.

As a thought of his wife came to him he sighed. In this he would even have to be at odds with his own wife. Jasmine didn't like Havanah and the king knew she'd immediately support Sarah upon arrival. Still in the end it would not be her decision as to which woman wed their son. As King of the Fae he would have to choose the woman that had the most to offer the Fae as a whole; even if he didn't like her. Jareth was in line for the throne and so his wife must be capable of ruling the Fae.

"I hope you're as strong as my wife and daughter think you are, Sarah. They seem to have neglected to mention that once you enter the fae lands on your own behalf you are there forever; whether you win my son or not." He watched the plane carrying the woman his son loved take off and faded away. Time would tell just how strong Sarah and Jareth both were.

**Author's Note: I know it's been a while since I updated and I am sorry. The holidays were nuts and then I had back to back psychology classes that had a major paper do every week! I mean really is that necessary?Next Chapter will be a lot longer and will have Jareth in it. Anyway I have a new class and hopefully I will get everything updated very soon. Entrapment and Journey readers I accidentally erased the chapters I wrote so I am in the process of rewriting them. I don't even know how I did it but I hit some button by accident and yeah wiped them out. I will try and get both finished and posted by Monday. Thank you to all who Review add this story to Alerts and Favs! Oh and next Chapter will begin in London!**


End file.
